swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Guri
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Black Sun, Prince Xizor Guri appears as a young, attractive Human woman with shoulder-Length blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Despite her Droid nature, only the most sophisticated scanning equipment can determine anything strange about her physiology. Her skeleton consists of a strong poly-alloy shaped to look like actual Human bone. Her organs and tissue are constructed of a specialized bio-fiber and function in the same manner as a real Human's organs would, including fully functional respiratory, circulatory, and digestive systems. Her skin is the only truly organic part of her body- it is actual Human skin cultivated and cloned specifically for her. Originally meant to be a prototype, Guri was sold to Prince Xizor, leader of the Black Sun criminal syndicate. At his request, she was programmed to be his bodyguard and private assassin. While she worked at Xizor's side, she was concerned only with his safety and survival and obeyed him without question. In addition to performing as his bodyguard, Guri also serves as Xizor's trusted advisor, which has helped him especially at times when he let his emotions get the better of him. She performed her task so well that many in Black Sun thought she was the actual leader of the organization. Both Xizor and Guri did not mind the misconception so much, since it drew attention away from him and made her job of protecting him that much easier. Guri Statistics (CL 10) Medium Replica Droid (Human) Noble 2/Scoundrel 4/Soldier 4 Force Points: 4 Initiative: '+14; '''Senses: 'Darkvision, Perception: +13 'Languages: '''Basic, Falleen, Huttese, Rodese, Ryl, 5 Unassigned; Translator Unit (DC 5) Defenses Reflex Defense: 28 (Flat-Footed: 22), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 23 Hit Points: 89, Damage Threshold: 22; [[Tough as Nails|'Tough as Nails]] Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '''6 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: Unarmed +14 (1d8+11) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +12 (3d6+5) Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+16 '''Attack Options: [[Dastardly Strike|'Dastardly Strike']], Point-Blank Shot, [[Sneak Attack|'Sneak Attack']] (+1d6) Special Actions: [[Presence|'Presence']] Species Traits (Replica Droid): Bonus Equipment, Conditional Bonus Feat (Skill Focus (Deception)), Droid Traits Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 22, Dexterity 18, Constitution -, Intelligence 18, Wisdom 13, Charisma 17 'Talents: Dastardly Strike, Expert Grappler, Presence, Sneak Attack (+1d6), Tough as Nails Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Linguist, Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Training (Acrobatics), Skill Training (Mechanics), Skill Training (Stealth), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Acrobatics +14, Deception +18, Gather Information +13, Initiative +14, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +14, Knowledge (Tactics) +14, Mechanics +14 (+16 to Diagnose Problems), Perception +13, Persuasion +13, Pilot +14, Stealth +14, Treat Injury +11, Use Computer +14 [[Systems|'Systems']]: '''Walking Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, 2 Hand Appendages, Locked Access, Darkvision, Diagnosis Package, Improved Sensor Package, Internal Comlink (Encrypted), Internal Storage (5 kg), Translator Unit (DC 5), Vocabulator '''Possessions: Blaster Pistol, Credit Chip, Audio Recorder Category:Replica Droids Category:Replica Droids (Human)